


Second Solution/第二种方法

by ChiliSauce



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Floor Sex, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Office Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Stress Relief, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Uniform Kink, Vibrators
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiliSauce/pseuds/ChiliSauce
Summary: “因为你是最了解Jack的人，你知道怎样让他从这种状态中冷静下来。”Ana转了转眼珠，“说真的，他现在就像一只被关在笼子里却仍旧趾高气昂的孔雀，就连自己的屁股毛快被拔光了都不知道。”这可真是个不错的比喻。所以，Gabriel也没能成功地把Jack从那该死的扶手椅上弄起来。不过他没打算放弃，因为他还有第二种方法，一个只有他自己知道、并且百分之九十九行得通的方法。





	Second Solution/第二种方法

**Author's Note:**

> 我发现写R76三年了吧，还从来没开过一次像样的车！  
> 来一次无证驾驶！

 

****

****

Jack正在被无形的压力折磨。除了Jack，谁都看得出来。

Jack是个优秀的长官，没人敢反驳这个，他有足够的韧劲和耐心，即使一天要去四个不同的地方开八个会议也游刃有余，丝毫不会感到焦躁，哪怕他的午饭时间已经被排到半夜两点去了（他的某一任助理犯过这个错误）。总之，Jack非常棒，但那是精力充沛时的Jack，而压力过大时的Jack足以惹毛所有人。

他在一个傍晚摔倒在办公桌旁边。Angela急忙向他的日程表里发了连续一周的复诊时间，但Jack只去了一次。没什么大事，他只是太累了，Angela告诉Gabriel，但Gabriel知道Jack已经72个小时没睡过觉了，72个小时也足以压垮一个超级士兵。但Jack只会说“我很好”、“别管我”，“我现在可不能休息”，然后做出一副“我是指挥官我做主”的模样，苍白着脸把自己重新关进办公室。Gabriel还得抽空进去看看他，以免他真的死在里面。

“Gabriel，你得帮帮Jack。”Ana在午休的时候走进Gabriel的会议室，“他跟采购部要了两瓶波本，还是他的助理出来拿的，因为他现在除了办公室和厕所哪里也不想去。”

Gabriel哼了一声，继续在报告上批改。“你为什么不自己去？”

“因为你是最了解Jack的人，你知道怎样让他从这种状态中冷静下来。”Ana转了转眼珠，“说真的，他现在就像一只被关在笼子里却仍旧趾高气昂的孔雀，就连自己的屁股毛快被拔光了都不知道。”

这可真是个不错的比喻。Ana说的有道理，并且Gabriel亲眼看见Jack把一个犯了错事的特工在走廊里批评了一顿，好吧，他不得不在年轻特工忍无可忍决定辞职之前出手干预，化解纠纷。他走进Jack昏暗的办公室里——他只留了一盏靠近写字台的灯，遮光板把落地窗户遮挡得严严实实。Gabriel摁下按钮看遮光板徐徐升起，Jack不满地呻吟了一声。

“Gabe，你在这里做什么？”

“看你有没有被闷死在这个小房间里，”Gabriel斥责他，“认真的，Jack？你有多长时间没阖过眼，吃过一顿正经饭了？还有它们——”他指了指书柜上几瓶开了封的酒，“——可不是矿泉水。”

“有什么关系？后天联合国所有高管都要来这里开会，它会决定守望先锋之后的命运。”Jack暴躁地说，“我少吃一顿饭总比以后都吃不上饭强。”

“他们 _ _每年__ 都过来开会，我们 _ _每年__ 都过得好好的。”

“今年不一定了，鉴于上个月我们搞砸的那个任务；还有……还有我们已经开始超支的预算，如果再以每年七百万美元的速度——”

Gabriel用手指狠狠敲着他的桌面，让Jack闭嘴。“关于那个失败的任务，Ana已经向上头汇报过很多次，上级早就决定宽容处理，”他说，“至于预算，那是财务部部长才应该担心的事情，更何况我们可以轻松填补七百万的漏洞。Jack，听我说，你现在的状态不适合继续工作，你的脑袋装了太多的东西。”

Jack瞪着他，Gabriel说不清他脸上恼怒还是沮丧要更多一些。

“请你离开，Reyes指挥官，”最后他说，用上了官腔，这个混蛋，“我还有许多工作要做。如果你拒绝离开，我有权呼叫安保部来解决，或者报警。”

“好吧，你赢了。开心了？”Gabriel耸耸肩，做出投降的手势，“如果你选好了喜欢的棺材样式，可以发到我邮箱里来。”

“我要最贵的那种！”Jack冲他背影嚷嚷。

所以，Gabriel也没能成功地把Jack从那该死的扶手椅上弄起来。不过他没打算放弃，因为他还有第二种方法，一个只有他自己知道、并且百分之九十九行得通的方法。

Gabriel边思考着，边在日历上做了个大大的标记。

 

※

 

今天是守望先锋与联合国例会的最后一天，不，准确地说，是Jack必须出席会议的最后一天，从明天起开始其他事情完全可以交给各个分部的部长，但所有人都知道，根本没人可以劝说Jack撒手不管。

Gabriel例外。

他坐在多功能厅外的长椅上，这里不能抽烟，他只能用电子烟解解馋。这场会议没有邀请Gabriel，Gabriel才高兴呢，他可不想花掉大半天的时间坐在密不透风的小房间里，听一帮大腹便便的官员对他们指手画脚；Jack可以忍受他们，这也是他能够当选指挥官的原因之一。

Gabriel听见多功能厅里一阵骚动，便知道会议要结束了，这已经超出大概四十分钟的时间。一群人鱼贯而出，Gabriel站了起来，和走在前面的几个联合国官员点头示意。他们只是简单地打了声招呼——“Reyes指挥官，下午好。”就匆匆离去了。Jack和他的助理跟在后面，送他们上了车；这帮家伙，一定赶着回去在哪个五星酒店吃顿好的。

Jack在走回来的时候打发掉了助理，破天荒地让他去休息了。Gabriel站在原地等他，顺便欣赏Jack身穿军官制服的模样。这大概是Gabriel唯一喜欢例会周的地方，因为Jack会被迫套上衬衣制服三件套，在一大早对着镜子梳理他漂亮的金色短发，蹬上锃光瓦亮的皮鞋，把墙上所有闪亮亮的勋章都挂在胸前。他走路的时候挺起胸膛，胸肌顶在纽扣老老实实扣好的制服上衣上，试图撑爆它；而裤子过紧的尺寸根本遮掩不住他傲人的屁股， _ _像一只骄傲的孔雀__ ，Ana在比喻方面可真是个天才。

“你在这儿干什么？”雄孔雀问，没有减缓步速。

“等你。”Gabriel回答。

“我忙着呢，Gabe。”

“会议结束了。”

“但是我还有明天的会，后天还有一个行动部的发布会需要我出席，”Jack烦躁地说，“我的意思是，虽然我可以不用出席，但我实在担心——”

“我已经和Ana确认过好多遍，他们都已经准备充分，”Gabriel大步跟在他后面，“我们说好的，明天你就开始休假。”

“什么时候的事？”Jack——令人恼怒的小无赖——Morrison问。

他们一同走向Jack的办公室，Jack没赶他走，这是个好兆头，说明起码他还可以接受Gabriel的陪伴。Gabriel走在后面，随手关上办公室大门，直接锁死。

Jack没有发现。

“你需要点什么？”Gabriel问。

“一杯威士忌。”Jack疲惫地说。Gabriel点点头，走到他的柜子前，挑出一瓶快见底的酒瓶，把里面的液体都倒进旁边干净的杯子里。Jack感激地接过，然后在Gabriel来得及阻止之前就一并吞下了肚。

“这酒不是这么喝的。”Gabriel说，“你想谈谈刚才的例会吗？”

“不怎么想。”Jack瘫坐在扶手椅里，“你到底想干嘛？”

“Athena。”Gabriel没有回答他，而是唤醒了基地的人工智能系统，“Morrison指挥官的日程表还有其他待解决的事项吗？”

“最近的一个是下周三，上午十点到十一点。”Athena回答。

“那你可以保证接下来的一个小时里这间屋子不被其他人打扰吗？”

“指令接收成功。”Athena立即回应了暗影指挥官的命令。

遮光窗板徐徐落下，大门发出已上锁的电子音，空气循环系统启动，“不，Gabriel！”Jack立刻就明白了Gabriel的意图，因为每次只有在办公室或者休息区偷情的时候，他们才会这样请求Athena……关掉监控，拒绝访客，启动隔音模式。因此此时Jack无力地尖叫起来，试图反抗，“我还有一大堆工作——”

“你的工作在踏出会议室的时候就完成了。”Gabriel对他说，“而现在，我说的算。”

“这是我的办公室，你根本说的不算！”

“也许吧，但我才不关心什么该死的办公室。当只有你和我的时候，永远是我说的算，记住了吗？”

Jack张开嘴巴，还想反驳些什么，但Gabriel已经抓住他熨烫板正的衣领将他整个人提了起来——Jack非常沉，Gabriel几乎动用了他肩膀与手臂上的每一处肌肉，才将金发男人从靠背椅里拖出来。在Jack回过神来之前，Gabriel掀走办公桌上的东西，摁住他的脖颈将他压在冰凉的桌面上。

Jack挣扎了几下。他手感良好的制服开始在Gabriel的手掌下出现褶皱。噢，很好，这正是Gabriel想要的效果。

“你疯了吗？”Jack愤怒地大喊。

“疯了的人是你。”Gabriel说，“而我负责治好你。”

他抬起手掌，在Jack的屁股上毫不犹豫地拍了一巴掌。

Jack的整个身体都僵硬了，或许是融化了，Gabriel说不准，或许他只是在陷入一阵战栗之前短暂地愣住。Gabriel满意地回忆手掌拍打在Jack滚圆的屁股上时的触感，他一定用了很大力，右边的臀瓣在紧紧包裹着的西裤布料下多颤抖了会儿。就像一个浑身赤裸的舞女身披一件系紧最上边纽扣的外套，往往比单穿一件薄纱还要性感：他们就是想引起你的注意，欲拒还赢，“ _ _来操我，__ ”那个颤抖的小屁股说，“ _ _只要你能得到我__ 。”

Gabriel喜欢Jack的屁股，包括他的腿根，一直到线条流畅的小腿与脚踝。它们并不像Gabriel那样健硕，从一开始Jack的体型就像是精瘦的豹猫，SEP终于让他长了点体重，谢天谢地；他有一个窄于其他士兵的腰肢（抱起来手感相当不错），一个大小恰好的屁股，虽然没有内衣模特那般挺翘，但这就够了，照样可以成为Gabriel最引以为傲的宝贝；他相当喜欢把脸埋在那两瓣肉球里，或是蹂躏它们，用双手挤压过它们， _ _拍打它们__ ，让那里的皮肤变得像涂过粉色染料那样漂亮。

并且Gabriel知道，Jack有一万种方法挣脱掉Gabriel的钳制，但他的身体却永远会在Gabriel的掌控下弃权。

他落下第二掌，这一次是左边臀瓣。Jack发出一声闷哼，他一定咬紧了嘴唇，以防他的呻吟轻而易举地背叛自己。Gabriel把手伸到Jack的嘴边，蛮横地蹭过他的唇瓣，果不其然，他看到了指肚上被抹开的红色。“张开嘴，”他低声命令，“你难道都不知道痛吗？”

Jack的牙齿咬得死死的。Gabriel用两根手指分开他的上下唇，试图强行打开他的牙关——Gabriel又用力在他的屁股上拍了一巴掌，噢，这一次Jack终于承受不住压力，小声地呻吟，而Gabriel趁机把手指伸了进去，压在他的舌苔上。

“这就对了，漂亮男孩。”他讥讽，“你看，也不是特别难，是不是？”

Gabriel再一次落掌。终于，Jack泄出一声高亢的尖叫。

“你还记得这是第几下吗，Jackie？我劝你还是好好数着点，如果你就这样射出来，我只好把数量写在你那完美的履历上。”

Jack开始剧烈地挣扎，但Gabriel摁住他的后脑勺，一只手绕到前面揉搓Jack的裆部。这绝对是犯规，Gabriel知道，但他乐得打破游戏规则，只为看Jack在他眼前崩溃求饶的样子。

“告诉我，这是第几下？”Gabriel问，然后，又是一掌。

Jack整个人都在他的手掌下弹跳起来，“三……不，不，四！四！”

“回答错误。”Gabriel狠狠扇在他的屁股上，“这个是你答错的惩罚。”

他和Jack玩过这些东西——抽打，束缚，手铐，项圈之类，Gabriel相当清楚Jack可以承受多少，六次掌掴对他强壮的身体远远达不到什么损害；但只有Gabriel知道的是，Jack的身体比任何医生以为的都要敏感，他可以只靠蹂躏Jack的乳头，或是用拇指玩弄他的穴口，就能让Jack冲上一波高潮。

Jack的双腿开始颤抖，他把身子的重量都倾在桌面上，粗声喘息。Gabriel用手掌揉乱他的头发，唔，他喜欢看那些本该打理清爽的金色短发支棱起来的模样。Jack在Gabriel仁慈地留给他几秒休息时间中说：“你这个混蛋！”

“而你是只靠被人打屁股就可以射出来的浪货。”

“我没有！”

“当然，Jack，我也没想让你这么快就射出来，那样也太无趣了。”Gabriel说。他的手滑过Jack的脖颈与脊背，感受Jack的皮肤在布料下都难以掩藏的热度；他在Jack的腰部停留了一会儿，爱抚那里令人垂涎的曲线。“你像个被包装好的圣诞礼物。”Gabriel取笑，“只有我才能把礼物一层层剥开。”

Jack从喉咙里挤出一声颤音。

Gabriel摸索到身下人的腰带，然后熟练地解开，“你想让我操你，对不对？”他不疾不徐地说，“你想要我的老二埋你身体里对不对？”他将手指放在Jack的拉链上，用过于缓慢的动作折磨他，“如果你乖乖回来睡觉，我就可以在床上操你，哪还用的着这么麻烦？”

“我有工作要做！”

“你是战地指挥官，但战地指挥官不需要揽下所有的工作。你还有下属，记得吗？”

为了让Jack真的记得，Gabriel终于、终于褪下了他的裤子。他没有动Jack的制服上衣，只是把多余的下摆掀到上面去，裤子则堆随意地在膝盖处。Jack白皙的臀瓣裸露出来，上面已经留下许多清晰的指痕；它们在深蓝色的军官制服衬托下格外……暧昧，令人垂涎。Jack像某个黄片儿中扮演（即将）被操翻的长官，该死，不知道基地里有多少人也在意淫他们的上司呢？当然，Gabriel会把有这种想法的人一个个从舷窗上扔下去。

他停下来，居高临下地欣赏这幅美景。操，如果他扮演的角色是个彻彻底底的坏人，他一定会抓过手机把Jack的这副样子统统录下来，再存进他光鲜的档案里，用来威胁他，换取……权力？不，他才不想要权力，那就再换一份酣畅淋漓的性爱吧。

“你想做什么？”Jack愤怒地问，或者说，他只是在佯装愤怒来掩饰自己难以抑制的欲望。

“你不回来睡觉，是你的损失；但我操不到你，是我的损失。我只是想要点赔偿罢了。”Gabriel无辜地说。他扒开Jack的臀瓣，露出后穴，噢，他们已经好久没有上床了——都怪那些恼人的工作——Jack的穴口像处子一样紧闭。如果放在平时的流程里，Gabriel会跪下来将Jack吃干抹净，再用舌头将他缓慢地操开，期间Jack大概会高潮一次，如果他精力足够，会在Gabriel的粗言秽语中再来一次。但今天不行，今天的目的可不是让Jack享尽所有乐子。

Gabriel从抽屉里的暗格中取出一管润滑剂（他当然知道Jack的润滑剂藏在哪儿），倒在手指上。“我劝你放松。”Gabriel说，然后就将食指探进了Jack的屁股。

Jack发出类似于被食物呛到的声音。Gabriel甚至不用费心把他摁在原地，Jack早已忘记如何去挣扎。

Jack的穴口紧得令Gabriel惊讶，括约肌热情地包裹住Gabriel的指尖。这个男人总会带给他惊喜，无论是他们在SEP基地闷热到令人窒息的小宿舍里的第一次，还是现在、他们滚到床上去的第十二年，而探索Jack Morrison灵魂的惊喜，Gabriel永远也享用不够。

他保持一个缓慢的速度，用手指去操Jack的屁股。Jack爱死了Gabriel的手指，仅次于Gabriel的老二，但他总是碍于面子不愿意去承认。比如现在，Jack正咬紧嘴唇，撅起屁股，努力地吞下Gabriel的第二个指节。但他一言不发。

“你喜欢吗？”Gabriel问。

Jack摇了摇头。

“回答错误。你明白犯了错会发生什么吧？”

Jack的嘴唇蠕动了一下。一滴汗水沿着因为缺水而干涸的唇纹下滑，消失在他的齿边。

“大声说。”Gabriel用空闲的那只手扇他的臀瓣。 _ _啪__ 。

“受……受惩罚！”Jack呜咽。

“你很清楚，不是吗？”Gabriel说，“在得到我准许之前不准射，听明白了吗？”

“什——呃啊啊啊！”Gabriel没有等他回答，而是干脆把食指也一并捅了进去，有些粗鲁、蛮横地伸到最深处，然后弯曲手指，在他的肠道里翻绞。他像在用手指抠进白桃的皮下，挤出美味汁液那样一点一点压榨Jack喉咙中的呻吟。

Jack在他的身下疯狂扭动，Gabriel了解他的每一个动作， _ _每一处弱点__ ，所以他当然知道Jack并不是在挣脱Gabriel的掌控，而是想让Gabriel的手指操得更深一点，去关照他的腺体以及肿胀到发痛阴茎。可怜的Jack，但今天不行，今天，Gabriel才是那个掌控者。

Jack的后穴在他的操弄下逐渐变得松软，但要吃下Gabriel的大家伙来说还远远不够。Jack喜欢疼痛，喜欢那种被伤害到极限的感觉，可这是Gabriel唯一无法答应他的事情。他加到三根指头在Jack的屁股里进出，确保他足够放松。此时Jack也终于把那些该死的尊严、工作、倔强忘掉了，他的脑子里被情欲吹鼓得像一个气球，只希望能有东西填满自己的长在后边的贪婪的嘴巴。他的身体在恳求： _ _Gabriel求你了满足我满足我满足我__ ……但Gabriel想让战地指挥官亲口说出来。

“说出来。”他命令。

“什、什么？”Jack从牙缝里挤出声音。

“说出来， _ _求我__ 。”Gabriel说，“你知道怎样做。”

Jack含糊地说了两句，类似于“我不知道”，Gabriel置若罔闻。他减慢手指抽插的速度，然后每一次都避开Jack的腺体， _ _折磨他__ ，让他徒有一丝希望，接着全然退出。Jack开始丧气地大吼，有那么一瞬间，Gabriel差点就要心软了。

“你知道怎么做。”Gabriel重复。

Jack的双手握成拳头，指节发白，眼睛紧紧地闭上。“求……求你。”他停下来喘气，向后挺胯，但Gabriel残忍地推开了他，“求你…… _ _操我__ ，Gabriel！”

这才是Gabriel想听到的。

Gabriel撤出手指，把前液和润滑剂的混合物胡乱在Jack的大腿根蹭干净。他抓起Jack的领子，把他整个人提了起来，这景色非常好，Gabriel花了几秒钟来欣赏：令全世界尊敬的守望先锋指挥官哪有这样狼狈的时刻，还有被揉成一团糟的头发和咬破的嘴唇，下身赤裸，阴茎吐出的前液蹭得到处都是，甚至弄脏了制服下摆。嘴碎的洗衣工大概又要在背后胡乱猜想了，Gabriel竟然有些幸灾乐祸地想。

Jack惊慌失措地看向Gabriel，显然不知道后者想要做什么。“趴下。”Gabriel说，然后扑在Jack身上，两人一起倒在指挥官办公室的那张波斯地毯上。

Gabriel把Jack脸冲下压在地毯里，让他的脸颊紧贴柔软的绒毛，连同呻吟都埋在里边。他们都知道现代科学的清洗机可以把地毯打扫得有多干净，所以不用担心。Gabriel把Jack的制服又向上掀开一些，裸露出Jack线条完美的腰部，Gabriel的阴茎已经硬得像块石头，能把Jack从里到外操翻的那种。

“别乱动。”Gabriel压低声音说。他双腿分开跨坐在Jack的屁股上，然后伸手去解自己的腰带。Jack听见他裤带发出的声音，兴奋使他抑制不住地颤抖。

“怎么，这就开始兴奋了？因为你马上就要挨操了？”Gabriel大笑，“子弹让你颤抖过吗？死亡让你颤抖过吗？就为了一根老二？老天爷，别人知道了这事，你猜他们会怎么想？”

“噢上帝——”Jack拖长了音。

Gabriel把手按在Jack的后背上，下压，身体的重量则倾泻在他的大腿根——他像坐在一块马鞍上一样，完完全全地坐在Jack的腿上。他们从来没用过这种姿势，后入，当然，他们做过成千上百次（那是Jack最喜欢的姿势），但像这样坐在Jack身上还是头一次。Gabriel干脆把自己的裤子全部脱下来，扔到一边，并给阴茎草草裹上润滑剂，如果再磨蹭一会儿，他大概会直接射在Jack的屁股上。不，他还不想这样。

Gabriel用双手分开Jack满是红痕的臀瓣，好好地看了一眼那满是污秽的穴口，几近虔诚。然后他将自己向前探去，挤进令人疯狂的温暖的天堂里，太夸张了？不，每一次挺进Jack滚烫紧致的甬道，他都会更加确信一分，这是通往天境的唯一道路，否则还有哪里可以让Gabriel欲生欲死、将理智全部抛到脑后呢？

他没有放慢速度，也没费时去找安全套——当然他们都非常干净，并且根本得不上任何性病。Gabriel看不见Jack的脸，他亲爱的指挥官把脸埋在地毯里，只有那一头汗涔涔的金发，Gabriel伸手摸他的后颈、从后面揪住他的发丝，那里全是粘湿的汗水。Gabriel挺动腰部，直接捅入最深处，直到囊袋紧紧贴在Jack屁股上为止。

“感觉怎么样？”Gabriel问。金色后脑勺艰难地动了动。“你想射吗？”

Jack在他身下嘟囔了几句。

“我听不清。”

“我想。”Jack用稍微清晰一点的声音说。

“但你知道你不能，对吧？因为你还没得到我的允许。”Gabriel说。但是，看在上帝的份上，他真的不能再这样废话下去，否则他就是先一泻千里的那个了。他开始抽动，起先只想浅浅地抽插几次来折磨Jack，但去他妈的，这个姿势只会令他的身体愈陷愈深，沉进Jack的身体，在他似无尽头的肠道里探索，阴茎上的经络与肠壁紧紧贴合，再相互摩擦翻起软肉。

所以Gabriel干脆就这样操他，放弃了所有的克制，寻着他身体的本能、又重又狠地操下去，轻而易举地碾在Jack的腺体上，一次，一次，又一次。Jack突然开始放声大叫，仿佛Gabriel的老二捅到他身体的某个开关，击破他所有的自控力，包括那些充满暧昧与情欲的声音，都统统冲破喉咙。“对，没错，就是这样，”Gabriel一手拽着Jack的头发，强迫他抬起脖颈；一手按压在他的背部，将他的身体拉成一个让人赞不绝口的弧线，“别忍着，我知道你喜欢浪叫。真可惜Athena在这儿，否则整个基地的人都能听见你的声音，我敢打赌你喜欢别人听到你被我按在这里操的声音，我可对你那些小癖好一清二楚呢。”

“Ga……Gabriel，不，不……”Jack呻吟。他张开嘴巴，分开他被自己牙齿蹂躏过的肿胀的双唇，甚至还伸出了一截深粉色的舌头，“我……我要……”

“不。”Gabriel说。他腾出一只手摸到Jack的身前，卡在Jack的阴茎底部。Jack发出一声类似于噎到的声音，然后开始沮丧地啜泣。

噢。Gabriel成功地把他的指挥官弄哭了。

他继续丝毫不停歇地操进Jack的屁股。Jack的声音随着他的动作断断续续，带着哭腔；而当Gabriel操到他的前列腺时，Jack的声调就突然拔高，绷紧脚背，手指抠进地毯里去，绝望地扒着。Gabriel再也坚持不了多久，加快了速度，腿根痉挛，精液全部射进Jack的体内，到那极致的愉悦之地去。

在他脑袋白茫茫一片的时候，本能地还在Jack身体里抽插，等他回过神来Jack已经一团糟，不只是他湿漉漉、正滴淌精液的后穴，还有他满是泪痕的漂亮脸蛋。Gabriel掰过他的下巴，看他失去对焦的瞳孔。

“你想射吗？”他问。他的声音沙哑得像吞下过一把沙子。

Jack胡乱地点头。

“再忍一会儿。”

“不——”Jack拖长音，用拳头捶打地毯，“不不不，我不能——我马上就要——求求你，操我， _ _求求你__ ！”

首先，Gabriel很少见到Jack这样低声下气的恳求。敌人想让他屈服？那是绝对不会发生的事情；有时候媒体会对整个组织施加压力，Jack也许崩溃过，但他从来没有、绝对没有想要放弃，他总会重振旗鼓。但像现在这样毫不抑制地哭喊、呻吟（是Gabriel逼他这么做的，没错），似乎把一些更复杂的情绪也碾碎糅杂在这里。这是一场发泄，这正是Gabriel的目的。

“我不会操你，让你如愿以偿。”Gabriel安抚似的抚摸他的脊背，他在高潮的边缘徘徊太久了，抖得像某种淋过雨的小动物，“你要学会争取，Jackie，这是你毕生的目标，对不对？ _ _去争取你想要的__ 。你想痛痛快快地射出来？那你就要去争取。”

他松开方前钳制在Jack阴茎根部的手。Jack扭过头来看他，雾蒙蒙的蓝眼睛里充满疑惑。

“但是……怎、怎么……”他断断续续地问，抽噎了一下。Gabriel帮他擦去脸蛋上的泪水。

“用我的老二，让你自己射出来。”他说。

Jack的嘴巴张成O型，他像是被这个挑战迷住了，又露出一点委屈。Gabriel的阴茎还在里面呢，他怎么可以做出这幅人畜无害的表情。

“你听懂了吗？”Gabriel问，在他屁股上不轻不重地打了一下，加重那几个早已存在的指痕。

这一次Jack慌乱地点头。他们动了动姿势，Gabriel撑起Jack的腰部，让他四肢着地，自己则跪在他的身后——Jack最爱的狗狗式。他松开双手，“来吧，别懒着了，晃晃你的小屁股。”

Jack用手肘支撑起自己的身体，他试探着向后撅起屁股，把Gabriel的阴茎送进更深的地方，两个人都发出一声长叹。Gabriel大概不会再硬起来（拜托，他们已经不是什么小年轻了），但埋在Jack的身体里总是一件美妙的事情，他不介意这样的时间更长一些。他努力保持静止，而不是晕晕乎乎地再向指挥官的肠道里戳刺。

Jack开始用Gabriel的阴茎操自己。他有个还算不错的屁股（只能是Gabriel的），腰部柔软、有力，他们还在SEP训练基地切磋柔术的时候，Gabriel就知道他的身体有多棒了。Gabriel喜欢乘骑式，让Jack在自己的身体上颠动，把阴茎从头吃到底；现在也不赖，Jack竭尽全力晃动自己的臀部和腰部，渴求快感，一点，再来一点……他很快就要高潮了，非常非常快，但他需要一个冲刺，一个能够将他推上顶峰的浪花。

他哼哼唧唧，喉咙里塞满混乱不清的破碎声音，他没有足够的力气有节奏地摇摆自己的屁股，只能凭身体的本能去追逐快感。Gabriel双手没闲着，他把Jack的制服弄得一团糟，或是让它变得更糟，湿哒哒，沾满粘稠的液体，压出一道又一道的褶皱。

“我……我不行！”Jack哭嚎，“求求你了， _ _Gabriel__ ，帮帮我。”

“你可以的，蜜糖。”Gabriel的语调像个恶魔，负责蛊惑人心的那种，“加把劲。你不可能就这点本事吧，你忘记你骑在我身上的时候有多么愉悦了吗？你忘记在我提到想要玷污你的勋章和制服的时候你有多兴奋吗？现在就是了，Jackie，你不需要什么指挥官的头衔、地位和权力，只有我知道，在光鲜亮丽的外表下你想要的只有服从我。 _ _我说的对吗__ ？”

Jack抽着鼻子，点了点头，又摇了摇头。他已经不知道自己在做什么了，只是绝望地收缩穴口，再将自己钉回在Gabriel的阴茎上。Gabriel捏紧他的脖子，向下使力。

“你是我的，只有我才能决定你会怎么样。联合国，还是Petras，他们都无权掌控你，听明白了吗？”他低吼，“你是我的，是我一个人的。永远。”

Jack抖得仿佛随时都会垮掉。Gabriel伸手把他搂在怀里，Jack的身体软绵绵的，他似乎用尽了最后一点力气，把阴囊里的东西统统射了出来，弄脏了制服前襟。Gabriel温柔地抚摸着他的头发和脖颈，让他在痉挛和喘息中平复下来。

他们躺在地毯上，安静地度过了几分钟的时光。

Jack的呼吸逐渐平稳。他额头最后一撮挺立的杂毛也耷拉下来，被汗水粘在眉毛的一边。

“你还好吗？”Gabriel在他耳朵后面问，Jack疲惫地点了点头。他们扭动了一番，换了个更舒服的姿势。Gabriel软掉的阴茎从Jack的屁股里滑出来，带着一小股几分钟前射进去的精液。

“你这里有干净的衣物吗？”

“你应该在 _ _这__ 开始之前就询问我。”Jack嘶声说，“是的，我有，在旁边的衣柜里。”

“我们还得换掉这块地毯。”Gabriel思索。

“我知道，我知道。”Jack不耐烦地说，“但不是今天，行吗？”

他们就这样赤裸地在地毯上仰面朝天。Jack说的没错，再休息一会儿也无妨。

 

※

 

等他们结束的时候，Gabriel还在Jack的屁股里塞了个跳蛋。Jack没什么力气阻止他。但这个跳蛋真正的用途是Jack还想在今天剩下的时间里工作的惩罚——只要他想去碰哪怕一丁点工作文件，Gabriel就会打开开关，让它在Jack的身体里调皮一会儿，再在Jack憋出眼泪之前关掉。

“你可真是个铁石心肠。”Jack狠狠瞪着他，“给我拿出来，Gabriel Reyes！”

“不，”Gabriel第一百万次拒绝了他，“你知道需要怎么做。”

所以傍晚的时候，Jack只穿了一件浴袍走在基地的走廊上，坚持把几个部门都巡视一遍才下班。他眼圈发黑，鼻头倒是圆润的红色，没人有胆量上前询问指挥官到底是怎么了，只有McCree和Ana敢调戏他两句(“嘿，指挥官，你的制服跑哪里去啦？”），而Angela关切地想为他预定体检时间——Jack尴尬地跑掉了，更何况一个会蹦跳的玩意正抵在他的前列腺上，逃都逃不掉。

Gabriel在沙发里翘着二郎腿，漫不经心地浏览最后几页任务报告。这些本来都是由Jack负责的，Gabriel贴心地分走了这部分工作，不过他就可没Jack看得那样仔细了。他洋洋洒洒地在平板电脑上签下自己的名字，“通过”，然后快速点了提交。等Jack发现再发火那就是另一码事了。

Jack出现在门口，怀里抱着他经常睡的枕头和一床小毯子，筋疲力尽。

“噢，晚上好，Jack。”Gabriel跟他打招呼，“晚上吃什么啦？”

Jack没理他。他径自走向Gabriel的床边，把枕头和毯子都扔在上面；然后任由重力把他拽到床上去。

“帮我拿出来。”他的嘴巴埋在毯子里，闷声闷气地说。

“那你要做什么？”Gabriel问。

“睡觉。”Jack简洁地回答。

Gabriel帮他脱下浴袍，露出已经洗得很干净的屁股，情不自禁又在上面弹了两下。他往Jack松软的后穴探进两根手指，揪住玩具的小尾巴将它拽了出来。Jack一动不动，乖巧地令人惊讶，Gabriel抬起头才发现他已经闭上眼睛，睡着了。

Gabriel简单地洗了漱，赤脚走回床边，用毯子把他和Jack一并裹了起来。他啄了啄Jack脖颈，听他安稳的气息喷吐在四周。Gabriel伸手摸到床头灯，摁下开关，世界瞬间就转为了安静的黑暗，但仍旧保持着和Jack的呼吸一样炽热的温度。

不管怎么说，任务完成。Gabriel满意地闭上了眼睛。

 

FIN

 

（Athena：咱也不敢说，咱也不敢问。）

 

 


End file.
